Te elijo a ti
by JohnOkumura
Summary: "Así que decide. Hermione o Yo". Harry y Ginny saliendo, Hermione sola, solo 3 dias para San Valentin, Historia adaptada al mundo de Harry potter de "Tu eres mi eleccion" de brico4899


"Así que decide. Hermione o Yo". Harry y Ginny saliendo, Hermione sola, solo 3 dias para San Valentin, Historia adaptada al mundo de Harry potter de "Tu eres mi eleccion" de brico4899

Hola! Historia adaptada al mundo de Harry potter de " **Tu eres mi eleccion" de** brico4899, Historia original SnowBarry, espero les guste, todos los créditos a su creador.

La primera vez que Harry llegó con Ginny Weasley a la sala común de Gryffindor, tomada de la mano, y bastante acaramelados, Hermione se quedó demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar. Recordaba las intenciones de la pelirroja con Harry, a pesar de que ella la había animado a que lo intentara, y recordaba que Ginny le había agradecido por ello, pero como Harry no había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de ella, creía que al final no lo había conseguido la menor de los Weasley.

Cuando Harry la presentó como _su nueva novia_ Hermione sintió como todo su mudo se derrumbaba. Ron chocó los cinco con Harry y lo abrazo, mientras que Neville, también presente, les felicitaba a ambos, Hermione logró mantener las apariencias, sonreír y darles la enhorabuena, pero por dentro lo único que quería hacer era gritar. Y encerrarse en su cuarto, y llorar. Sobretodo llorar.

Ron se disculpo y se retiro pues había recibido una lechuza de una cierta rubia y Neville y Ginny empezaron una partida de ajedrez mágico (Puesto que Ron el oponente de Neville prefirió retirarse, la pelirroja se ofreció.) dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos.

"Así que al final están juntos" Dijo Hermione cuando no fue capaz de soportar por mas tiempo la sonrisa de felicidad de Harry.

"Pues si" Respondió él con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta de la tormenta que estaba teniendo lugar dentro de Hermione.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo lleváis saliendo?" En realidad ella no quería saberlo pero las palabras salieron antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

"Desde hace dos semanas. ¿Recuerdas cuando vi a Cho con aquel Hufflepuff y tu me dijiste que ya iba siendo hora de olvidar a Cho y encontrar a alguien nuevo por quien enloquecer?" Hermione asintió. Pues claro que se acordaba. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de Harry "Pues cuando volví a la sala común esa noche se lo pedí".

"Me alegro mucho por ti, Harry" Dijo Hermione. Pero en realidad lo único que quería hacer era gritarle _¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me estaba refiriendo a mi? ¿Que tu eres el que me hace enloquecer?_

Pues claro que no se daba cuenta, porque él no la veía de esa forma, para Harry ella solo era una amiga, su mejor amiga si, pero una amiga a fin de cuentas. El hecho de que hubiese preferido intentar salir con Ginny antes incluso de plantearse la posibilidad de pedírselo a ella era prueba mas que suficiente.

"¡Gané!" Comentó Ginny cuando no había escapatoria para Neville.

"Si eres la mejor" Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Hermione sintió de inmediato la necesidad de darle una bofetada a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas pero se contuvo, al final de cuentas, era "una gran amiga" de Ginny también

"Bueno, Ginny me alegro que por fin estén juntos" Aseguró Neville mientras Ron llegaba de manera discreta.

"Y decirme ¿tenéis algún plan especial para San Valentin?" Pregunto Ron, muy interesado en el tema.

Eso sorprendió a Hermione. Había estado tan ocupada estudiando los últimos días que se había olvidado que solo faltaban tres días para San Valentin.

"Bueno pues..." Empezó Harry pero Hermione no quiso oír nada mas. Si había algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer era quedarse allí de pie y escuchar los planes que tenia Harry para pasar una velada romántica con otra mujer.

"Disculpen, pero recuerdo que Mcgonagall me pidió estar en su oficina para unos asuntos de premio anual"

Con ello todos desviaron su mirada y se les olvido por completo el tema del que hablaban

Hermione se despidió de los demás (Harry parecía estar preocupado por ella, aunque no dijo nada) y fue travez del retrato. Una vez allí fuera subir al séptimo piso, se abrió la sala de los menesteres y empezó a llorar.

Durante los siguientes dos días Hermione logró actuar con normalidad, al menos cuando había gente delante, aunque no ayudaba el hecho de que Harry estuviera hablando todo el rato de Ginny o que él y Ron discutieran sus planes para San Valentin delante de ella, porque Ron también tenia una cita para esa noche, sin darse ni cuenta de las miradas mortales que les dedicaba a ambos. Especialmente a Harry.

"¿Le pasa algo a Hermione? Lleva un par de días muy rara" Preguntó Harry a Ron cuando Hermione se excusó un momento para ir a la biblioteca.

"¿Tu crees? Yo la he notado igual que siempre. Aunque, bueno, igual es que..." Ron dejó de hablar, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a decir.

"¿Es solo que qué?" Pidió Harry preocupado.

"Bueno... Mañana es San Valentin y no ha salido con nadie desde que fue el baile con Krum. Ahora sabemos que Krum sigue interesado, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y que vive a kilometros de distancia, supongo que a ella no le interesa mucho. Mas teniendo en cuenta que Krum le pidió que se mudara con el a Bulgaria en una de sus cartas" Explicó Ron con expresión triste.

Harry se quedó de piedra. No tenia ni idea de que Krum le hubiese pedido a Hermione que se mudara con el, era obvio que no aceptaría y, seguramente, iba a pasarla sola, acompañada solo por malos recuerdos y unos cuantos libros.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos hacerle compañía mañana? No se, para que vea que no está sola" Preguntó Harry, sin estar del todo convencido.

"Hey, hey, hey, para el carro amigo" Dijo Ron levantando las manos "Me preocupo por Hermione tanto como tu, pero no pienso darle plantón a mi Luna, y menos aun teniendo en cuenta que es nuestra primera cita, para estar con ella.

"Lo entiendo. Entonces iré yo solo" Dijo Harry.

Ron le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco "¿Y tu crees que a Ginny le parecerá bien. Es vuestro primer San Valentin"

"Si, pues claro, Ginny es una mujer muy comprensiva y además le cae bien Hermione, seguro que lo entiende" Dijo Harry, aunque tenia sus dudas "En realidad, hemos quedado en el lago en 15 minutos. Se lo preguntare entonces"

"De acuerdo, si estas tan seguro de ello pero conociendo a mi hermana…" Ron miró a Harry con suspicacia "¿Sabes? No mucha gente le daría plantón a su novia para pasar el día de San Valentin con una amiga"

"Hermione es una muy buena amiga" Respondió Harry "Y no le voy a dar plantón a Ginny. Voy a pedirle permiso ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Y si ella te dice que no? ¿Que harás entonces?" Insistió Ron.

Bueno...No creo que lo haga" Dijo Harry, aunque no había pensado en ello "¿A donde quieres llegar?"

Ron se encogió de hombros "Nada, solo lo decía por curiosidad"

Harry iba a decir algo pero en ese instante Hermione volvió a entrar en la habitación y prefirió guardárselo.

"¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó ella, confundida al ver que los dos la estaban mirando fijamente.

"Perfectamente" Respondió Ron antes de que Harry pudiese hacerlo "Oye Harry, ¿no tenias que ir a desayunar con Ginny?"

"Si, ahora me iba" Harry le lanzó una mirada mortal a Ron, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa, y fue por eso que ninguno de los dos vio la mueca de disgusto que hacía Hermione.

Harry salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia el lago donde había quedado con Ginny. Cuando llego ella ya le estaba esperando y le recibió con una sonrisa.

"Hey. Llegas antes de tiempo" Le saludó ella mientras se acercaba para darle un beso.

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" Respondió Harry, medio en broma "Oye, tengo que hablar contigo de mañana"

"Harry, tranquilo" Le interrumpió ella "No espero algo perfecto, no tienes que preocuparte por si algo sale mal, solo quiero estar contigo"

"En realidad iba a pedirte si podíamos anularlo" Por la cara que puso Ginny, Harry supuso que no había sido la mejor manera de decírselo.

"¡¿Que?! Estas bromeando ¿verdad?" Pidió ella, levantando la voz.

"Por favor no grites" Pidió Harry al ver que algunos estudiantes se daban la vuelta para observarles.

"¿Que no grite? Mi novio me esta diciendo que debemos cancelar nuestros planes para San Valentin justo el día antes. ¿Como se supone que tengo que reaccionar" Dijo Ginny, echando fuego por los ojos.

 _De acuerdo. Esto no esta yendo como yo me esperaba_ Pensó Harry "Mira, se que no está bien por mi parte hacer esto pero mañana es un día muy duro para Hermione y no quiero que este sola"

Decir eso fue un error, ahora parecía que Ginny iba a lanzarse encima suyo de un momento a otro "¿VAS A DEJARME SOLA EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN PARA ESTAR CON OTRA MUJER?"

"Solo es una amiga. Y creo que lo esta pasando mal, por eso no quiero que este sola mañana" Aseguró Harry al ver que la situación se le iba de las manos.

Aquello pareció calmar un poco a Ginny "Es muy amable que hagas eso por tu mejor amiga pero yo soy tu novia. No puedes decir en serio que prefieres estar con ella antes que conmigo"

Lo cierto es que si que lo prefería pero no iba a decirle eso "Me importas Ginny, pero ella también me importa, no se trata de a cual de las dos prefiera sino de que creo que ella me necesita mas"

"Bien pues, en ese caso, hemos terminado" Dijo Ginny, agarrando su bolso para irse.

"¿Que?" Harry la detuvo "No puedes habar en serio"

"Pues claro que puedo. ¿Quieres ir con ella? Bien, me parece perfecto. Pero tienes que saber que, si lo haces, jamas volverás a verme" Aseguró Ginny con frialdad "Así que decide. Hermione o Yo"

Al principio Harry no fue capaz de decir nada por lo absurdo de la situación pero, cuando empezó a pensar en ello con la cabeza fría, descubrió que, en realidad, era la elección mas simple del mundo.

De hecho ni siquiera era una elección "La elijo a ella"

"Ron me matara…" pensó Harry cuando veía a Ginny alejarse hechando fuego por su cabellera roja

Hermione estaba tumbada en el sofá de la sala común, con un libro, viendo la chimenea. En realidad la noche tampoco estaba yendo tan mal. Si, estaba sola en su sala común, si, era la única en ese día de San Valentin dentro de aquella torre, a las ocho y media de la noche, en pijama, leyendo un libro que había leído mas de cien ocaciones pero, en cuanto pudo concentrarse en algún renglón, las cosas fueron mejorando. También había ayudado el que Harry no se presentase en la torre Gryffindor en todo el día o que Ron no insistiera en el tema cuando ella le dijo que no tenia ningún plan para San Valentin. Una parte de ella se lamentaba de no haber visto a Harry en todo el día pero, por otra parte, debía de estar ultimando los detalles para su noche con Ginny así que tampoco había estado mal no tenerle cerca.

En ese momento alguien entro por el retrato. Hermione bufó irritada. ¿Quien osaba interrumpir su tranquilidad? Estuvo tentada de no voltear pero, finalmente, vio aquel cabello azabache y rebelde por el rabillo de su ojo.

Lo que no esperaba era que, Harry se encontraba con un ramo de flores "¿Harry? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí, no tendrías que estar en tu cita con Ginny?"

"Ginny y yo hemos roto" Se limito a decir Harry.

"Oh" Hermione no sabia si decirle que lo sentía o empezar a saltar de alegría "¿Puedo preguntar por que?"

"Me dijo que eligiera entre ella y tu. Te elegí a ti" Harry sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad que puso Hermione. Se había pasado todo el día yendo de un lado para oro de Hogsmade para poder prepararlo todo para esa noche y había necesitado la ayuda de Neville, Luna y Ron (quien no tomo tan mal el rompimiento con Ginny como el pensaba que reaccionaria) para conseguirlo. Ahora había llegado el momento de ver si había merecido la pena "Y eso me día con un problema grave porque ya he comprado las flores, así que he pensado en dártelos a ti. Algo me dice que te gustaran"

Hermione cogió el ramo que Harry le ofrecia y se sorprendo al ver que era de tulipanes. Sus favoritos "Los tulipanes también son las flores favoritas de Ginny"

"No, son las rosas. Por lo visto me confundí y le encargué a la dependienta tus flores favoritas en lugar de las suyas. Supongo que eso tampoco le hizo mucha gracia" Dijo Harry, haciendo reír a la castaña.

Hermione olió el ramo de flores y miró a Harry. Él iba elegantemente vestido con una camisa y una americana negras mientras que ella ya llevaba su pijama "¿Quieres quedarte? Estaba leyendo, podemos jugar ajedrez si quieres"

Harry sonrío "Es una oferta muy tentadora pero alguien una vez me dijo que ese juego era de barbaros. Y veras también hice una reserva para comer esta noche en un restaurant muggle pero, como ya sabes, a veces soy un poco despistado y pedí reserva en tu restaurante favorito en lugar del restaurante de Ginny"

Al oír eso Hermione notó una sensación cálida que inundaba todo s cuerpo "Es usted un desastre planeando citas, Mr. Potter "

"Si que lo soy, Srta. Granger" Estuvo de acuerdo él "Pero, como no quiero perder la reserva, ¿te gustaría venir a una cita conmigo?"

"Y como conseguiste el permiso para salir de Hogwarts a un restaurant muggle?" Pregunto Hermione consiente de a donde iban a ir

"Llevarme tan bien con Dumbledore tiene sus privilegios, entonces…¿aceptas?" Pregunto Harry mirando a los dulces ojos miel de Hermione

"Me encantaría… solo deja subo y me cambio" contesto Hermione

"Si ya te ves increíble" contesto Harry haciendo sonrojar a su castaña de una manera impresionante. Sin responder subió a su dormitorio y saco su vestido de gala.

Harry esperaba impaciente en la parte de abajo, tenía todo planeado irían a Hogsmade y ahi usarían el pub de las tres escobas para aparecerse cerca de un restaurant Muggle.

Cuando bajo Hermione la volteo a ver, y si, se veía hermosa.

"Disculpa, tu tan elegante en traje y yo no tuve tiempo para arreglarme el cabello" decía Hermione mientras Harry la tomaba de la mano para salir

"Si por mi te llevaba en pijama como estabas, que te veías increíble" dijo Harry caminando aun de la mano rumbo a las escaleras

Hermione se sonrojo mientras bajaba las escaleras, en definitiva Potter era un desastre planeando citas, "Si claro" pienso Hermione aun pensando que vivía un sueño.

Harry por su parte nunca se había sentido tan seguro de lo que iba a hacer, en definitiva, ver su sonrisa valía la pena de todo lo que paso durante esos 3 días para hacerlo posible.

.


End file.
